April Fools!
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: APRIL FOOLS DAY! James loves Lily. Lily knows. Lily loves James. He has no idea. enjoy! Finished.!
1. The plan

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but then again, neither do you…don't sue me LOL!!!**

**A/N: OK, so, I'm extremely bored, I don't really know why I'm writing this, its short and fluffy, but my other story is coming along nicely (I think so) you should read it…LOL**

"Hello my dear Lillian," Sirius Black screamed. Sirius was tall, much taller than Lily, and had black hair that fell over his grey eyes.

"Hey Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is actually Lily, its not short for anything." Lily was a short red head, with startlingly green almond shaped eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know" He sounded bored, as usual.

"Well if you know, then why do you do it?" Lily sounded annoyed, but she adored Sirius, she always had, she found it hard to stay mad at him, but he would never get to know that, he might cause serious trouble if he knew he could get away with it.

"Uhh, well, I, uhhm…I don't really know, I'm sorry" He hit her with the most adorable puppy eyes ever, and she forgave him, as always, but as bright as Serious was, he still thought Lily only gave in so easily because she saved he extreme anger for James.

→A little bit later←

Lily was sitting outside, under a tree, by the lake. She was thinking about everything, this was one of the best years that she'd had at Hogwarts yet. She was Head Girl, and at first, this wasn't so great, because she had to share a tower with James Potter. James had asked Lily out every day since the first day of first year. She had loathed him, utterly loathed him, but somewhere between his pranks, and her screaming, and crying, and midnight trips to the kitchen, they had fallen in love. James, had known they were in love for a long time, but Lily had only recently discovered it, she had yet to tell James. So, he still followed her around like a lost puppy, and she still rejected him every day. Lily had of course told Sirius and Remus, they had been best friends forever, since first year, Lily and James would have been friends, had it not been for James's obsession with Lily. Earlier that day, while she was talking about what to do about James with Sirius and Remus, they had come up with an AMAZING plan, Lily just had to keep rejecting James for another week and a half, OK, so it wasn't so amazing just yet, they still had details to take care of. Lily saw Sirius bounding toward her, with made her laugh, and think of him in his animagus form.

"Hey Lily-kins!!!"

"Hey-Uhhh Siri…Siri-pup, I like it, I think that'll be your new name!" Lily smiled at him, and he tried to suppress how funny it really was.

"That's absolute rubbish!" Sirius yelled, but he was so very unconvincing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know whatever Snuffles!"

"O..K…anyway I thought of THE most amazing plan EVER!!!"Lily normally would have said something, but she knew he must have figured out some details of the plan, so she just looked at him expectantly." On April Fool's day, we're going to Scare the shit out of James!!"

"How does this help?"

"Well my dim-witted, red headed, midget, if you would shut up for once, this would work fine!"

"I am NOT dim-witted, and also I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Lily had a serious set of Puppy Dog eyes herself, Sirius caved, he always did. Instead of saying a word, he jumped on her, smothering her in a hug. After about a minute Lily's tiny frame was being utterly smushed by Sirius's rather large one.

"Sirius! GERROFFF!!!"

"Oops, sorry Lils," He smiled and helped her up.

"Thanks"

"No problem" and with that, they took off toward the castle.

**A/N: OK, I'll have the next chapter up really soon, I promise, three day weekend!!! I'll probably update a lot now, you should read my other story too, ****I'll****probably have it finished by like Monday!!! OK, please review, first one gets a cookie, and the warmth in their heart for helping me feel not so stupid!!! smile**


	2. Details

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but then again, neither do you…don't sue me LOL!!!**

James was sitting in the Head's common room when Lily got back. She looked at him, then continued walking away.

"Hey Lily!!" James didn't want her to leave.

"Hey James, whats up?" Lily didn't want to leave either.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Same."

"Have you seen Padfoot and Moony?"

"Uhhhh…NO!!! got to go, bye!" Lily got up, ran away, and didn't look back. James started to wonder about Lily, he loved her so much, but she just ran from him. Where were his friends though?? It was almost Aprl Fool's Day, the best day of the year according to the Marauders. Ah well, he thought, it couldn't be that bad now could it, its not like they would plot against him, right? His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius coming into the Head's Dorm.

"Hey Prongsie Sirius said smiling, "Have you seen Lily-Flower?!"

"Yeah, she's in her room, why?" James raised his eye brows at his best friend.

"Just needed something, see ya." Sirius ran off to Lily's room.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius, have you and Remus worked out the details yet?"

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love it." Sirius told Lily all about the plan, and what they were going to do, Lily did love the plan, but she knew it was going to be hard to make it work, but they would, they had to, it was the only way Lily could tell James she loved him with out her being utterly embarrassed.


	3. Ready?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but then again, neither do you…don't sue me LOL!!!**

"Well Lily" Sirius started. "Remus and I have the potion. It should work perfectly, can I see what you're wearing again?"

"Mmmmhhhhmmmmm, sure" Lily started rummaging through her closet. Finally she found what she was looking for. A skimpy bra and Panties set, red, lacey, with rhinestones. It was perfect.

"Wow Lily, I didn't even think you owned something this, sexy." His eyes glinted with the last word. Lily was like his little sister. He protected her from everyone. He loved her.

"You think it'll work?" Lily asked skeptically. Sirius nodded. Remus walked in.

"Well Miss Lily," Remus said. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I am." Lily smiled in a determined fashion.

"Ok. Well, we have to go and start giving James this bit of potion, I'll come back when it's time. Does that work?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower and get ready, can I have a time estimate?"

"About an hour" Remus provided.

"Well I'll see you guys then." The boys left, and Lily jumped into the bath, and got ready, she did her make-up, put on perfume, and finally she was ready…


	4. Morning Love

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, but then again, neither do you…don't sue me LOL!!!**

A few minutes later, Remus and Sirius were at Lily's door. She followed them out to James's room. They mussed the blankets where James was sleeping. She was amazed at how well Sirius and Remus had captured her old room. It was painted the same; the furniture was the same, as was everything else about it. They pulled off James's shirt. And put his arm around Lily. As the final touch, they put a few empty bottles of Vodka on the floor and bedside table (Sirius had personally acquired them). Sirius and Lily left. Lily fell asleep.

It was early the next morning, James couldn't remember much from the night before. He rubbed his eyes, and was shocked that he didn't have on a shirt. He was even more shocked when he put on his glasses at how different his room looked. The most shocking yet, was the fact that Lily Evans was sleeping soundly next to him. He shook her gently, trying to wake her.

SHOW TIME, Lily thought. "Morning love, sleep well?" Lily cocked an eyebrow, flirting with him.

"Since when do you love me Evans?!" James was shocked and pleased, but still he wondered.

Lily looked up at him questioningly "James, I haven't been Evans for years now. Darling, are you alright?" Lily sounded worried.

"Yeah, hey, babe, what year is it?" Lily just laughed, and she replied that it was 2010. He gasped at how much time he had missed. Perhaps he had been in a coma? He and Lily were married. They were in love. But he had missed out on a decade of his life. It was strange. Out of nowhere Lily leaned over and kissed him. It was amazing. He had dreamed of kissing Lily, for years, but he couldn't, not now. He was so lost, and scared.

"I love you James, more than you'll ever know," Lily whispered. James lifted her face, kissing every inch of her, and soon, Lily stopped him, and said to him slowly, we should check on Harry.

"Who's Harry?" James asked lightly.

"Your son. Our son! What's wrong with you today James?" Lily just looked at him; she really was a good actress. James contemplated. He and Lily were married. They had a son named Harry. He didn't remember any of it. This was not a good thing, but his thoughts were interrupted by Padfoot walking through the door, at least some things never change James thought to him. Remus followed just minutes later. After a moment or so, the three occupants of the room (James not included) shouted:

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!

"It was all a trick," James murmured. His heart shattered. His love for Lily was making him accept everything. And he was so hurt, he ran out the door, out of the castle and over the grounds. It was pouring rain but James didn't care. Lily was chasing him, screaming his name, apologizing, but nothing would fix what his best friends had just done to him. When Lily finally caught up to James, she tackled him, it was easy for her, she had 3 older brothers. James wriggled but couldn't break free, he was 6'3", he could beat up mostly anybody t Hogwarts, and yet, this little girl of 5'1" had him pinned to the ground. How odd. James's thoughts were interrupted by Lily.

"James," Lily breathed. "I love you. You need to know that. I love you so much, I didn't know how to tell you, so I came into your element so things would go more smoothly."

"Brilliant" James whispered. Lily looked confused. "I love you Lily, thank you." They looked out at the pouring rain for a moment, and when James caught Lily's eye, he kissed her. More lovingly than any two people had ever kissed each other. It was a kiss filled with passion, and pent up desire. From that moment on, they were James and Lily; you never got one without the other. And a few years later, they had a son, a son named Harry.


End file.
